


Draws of Love

by Kookchimmy



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookchimmy/pseuds/Kookchimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie seduces Tai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draws of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Evie and Tai oneshot. Hope you like it :)

“Come on… show me.” Evie asked, hugging Tai’s neck.

They were in Tai’s quarters making the most of the alone time they had, away from Indigo and Adria’s gaze, who despite accepting Tai and Evie’s relationship still gave Tai a frightening look every time he looked at Evie.

“No.” He said, closing his eyes and smiling. His wolf happy to play with his beloved. Even though the mating bond hasn’t awakened yet, Tai and his wolf knew Evie was theirs. Only theirs.

Evie used to say that Tai, sometimes, showed his possession of her but he would only answer that she also was good at showing her sharp claws every time some she-wolf decided to look at him in a certain way. She used to smile and say that Tai was hers. Just like he loved her.

“Come on, Tai! You promised you’d show me…” she insisted, giving him little kisses around the face.

It was hard to resist her when all he wanted was to take her, claim her as his own and show everyone that she belonged to him, as he belonged to her. But playing with her was also good. Especially when they were lying on his bed, with her on top of him insisting for him to show her his latest masterpiece.

Tai had a secret that only Evie knew about. He liked to draw. What Evie didn’t know was that the vast majority of his drawings were about her.

Evie laughing with Sienna. Evie playing with Ben. Evie in deep thoughts. Simply Evie. When she didn’t realize that Tai was looking at her were the best times to capture her expression and emotions and etch them in his memory.

“Nope.” He laughed.

“But you promised!”

“I promised I would show you on Valentine’s Day. It’s not Valentine’s day yet.” He answered, kissing her forehead softly and putting his arms behind his head, stretching on the bed with Evie sitting on top of his knees.

“It’s almost midnight. You could show me…” she said coyly.

Tai didn’t understand the power he had over Evie.

His beautiful face robbed her of breath; his big, hard, hot body made her sigh in pleasure and give ideas that would bring him to his knees.

Ideas that could get her what she wanted.

Smiling slyly, Evie ran her hands through Tai’s legs.

Wearing a black shirt and tracksuits pants in the same color, Tai was the epitome of a relaxed wolf. Gently Evie climbed her hands through his legs to the hem of his shirt.

Evie rarely took initiative in a sexual contact, with being submissive and everything. But Tai gave her reassurance. Between them there was no dominance and submission. There was just Tai and Evie.

Tai’s lips lifted at the corners slightly, but his eyes were still closed.

He knew her idea but he was going to take advantage of her seduction.

Raising the sweater carefully, Evie lowered her face to kiss and caress Tai’s ripped abs. Tai had a body envied by many pack mates. And it was all hers.

She smiled, lowering her body till her breast touched the hardest part of Tai.

He didn’t open his eyes but his face lost the smile. With a speed and agility characteristic of wolves, Tai removed the shirt and threw it away from the bed, turning to lie down on his back and closing his eyes, hiding the wolf.

Rising to kiss his chest, Evie bit his nipple making Tai grunt. Smiling she moved her hips against his feeling him hard and ready for her.

It was time to begin the torture.

Her hands run down his abdomen, scratching it slightly till the pants. Pulling them down, Evie looked up to see Tai watching her. His blue-green eyes were golden indicating the presence of his wolf. Within a few minutes he would claim control, but until then… Evie could have her fun.

Looking down, Evie finished removing his pants and boxers. Tai lay in front of her.

Beautiful, naked and at her mercy.

“Evie…” he growled, laying his head on the pillow and clenching his teeth.

Evie understood the strength he had to have to control himself.

“You need to relax.” She whispered, her hands crawling up his legs but never touching where he most wanted.

Evie was being naughty.

At first she was shy and blushed at everything that Tai did to her, but once their relationship grew and became increasingly intense and serious her shyness disappeared. There was no room for shyness between them.

He was hard and every word that was uttered by those lips made him insane with want and lust, and he was feeling his control ooze by the second.

Tai opened his eyes and saw Evie with her flushed face bent, biting her lower lip.

He couldn’t wait to taste her. But for now Evie wanted to explore, so he would clench his teeth and hold his control until the last minute.

Placing one hand around the base of his cock, she slid the tip into her mouth, wrapping it in her warmth.

“ _Fuck_!” He groaned.

Tai buried both hands in Evie’s black and curly hair and held her there. Leaving his cock slide through her lips, Evie played the head with her tongue.

Tai’s hips moved and he squeezed her hair tightly without hurting her. She sucked him harder, pumping him in and out of her mouth. She knew he was close, but before she could make him come, Tai’s control snapped.

He pulled her up and laid her on the bed, carefully, always so carefully. The last thing he wanted was to scare or hurt her.

His mouth found hers and he devoured it. Tai didn’t kiss, he consumed, demanding everything from her. Claiming her as his own and giving her everything in return.

With a dexterity that took Evie’s breath, Tai undressed her stroking her whole body. His hands dropped from her face down to her breasts, sucking, biting and playing with them.

Evie moans brought him to his knees, the sounds she was making prodded him to continue. While one hand was playing with her nipple, the other went down her flat belly to her panties. With a claw, he destroyed the cotton cloth and finally touched her core.

His fingers moved up and down, bathing in her juices.

“You’re so wet… so ready for me.” He whispered, kissing her belly and rubbing his jaw in her soft and smooth skin.

“Tai…” she moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Tai pulled her legs apart and lowered his head, his tongue darting to lick the moisture from her center. She shivered and sighed, the mere contact of his mouth against her made her move her hips to try and have more of it, more of him near her.

“You’re smell drives me crazy,” Tai said against her clit, “and it’s mixed with mine.”

There was a tone of possessiveness in his voice but Evie didn’t care. He was hers just like she was his.

“Tai…” she pleaded, burying her fingers in his black hair and gently pushing, showing him what she wanted.

His tongue slipped through her folds, lingering on her clit, nibbling, sucking and kissing it. Her moans echoed in the room and Evie was thankful because the rooms were soundproof.

A finger joined the adventure tongue, slipping inside her as his thumb stroked her clit.

“That’s right… open up for me.”

Tai was driving her insane.

“Tai, inside me… I need you…”

His tongue circled her entrance before returning to her clit, pulling it into his mouth.

The orgasm hit Evie hard, making her arch her back and lose her breath for a few moment. When she opened her eyes again, Tai had gone up her body, positioning his cock to her entrance.

She hugged him by the neck and drew his mouth to hers. She could taste herself in his tongue, an erotic act that made her hot again.

Tai looked at her eyes as if asking for confirmation that he could thrust inside her.

Evie just smiled and kissed him again, wrapping his waist with her legs.

Tai entered her slowly, clutching her waist and clenching his teeth.

“So tight. You’re so tight…” he moaned, rocking against her, burying himself deep inside her.

Her walls closed around his cock, holding him inside.

They both came at the same time and in the end, only their panting breaths and whispers of love could be heard.

“Will you show me?” Evie asked, snuggling against Tai’s body, nibbling his ear. “It’s after midnight.”

Tai smiled and hugged her tightly.

“In the top drawer.”

Evie smiled a smile that lit his days and kissed him on the mouth, turning on her stomach and opening the drawer.

Tai followed her and kissed her spine, burying his face in her back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Tai… they’re beautiful.” Her voice was emotional and Tai knew her eyes had tears.

His arms encircled her body, squeezing her against him as he breathed her distinctive scent that was mixed with his.

Carefully Evie put the drawings down and turned to face Tai, involving his face in her hands and pulling him closer to her face.

Their breaths mingled.

“I love you, Tai. So much.” She told him, kissing him passionately.

A kiss that started another demonstration of love. An unconditional love that belonged to them.


End file.
